Bluetooth is a short-range wireless technology standard that may wirelessly connect various types of devices and allows them to exchange data over short distances. To enable wireless communication between two devices using Bluetooth communication, a user has to perform the process of discovering Bluetooth devices to communicate with and making a connection request. As used herein, the term “device” refers to an appliance or equipment.
In this case, the user may discover a Bluetooth device according to a Bluetooth communication method intended to be used with the Bluetooth device using the Bluetooth device, and then perform a connection with the Bluetooth device.
The Bluetooth communication method may be divided into as a BR/EDR method and an LE method. The BR/EDR method may be called a Bluetooth Classic method. The Bluetooth Classic method includes a Bluetooth technology led from Bluetooth 1.0 and a Bluetooth technology using an enhanced data rate (EDR) supported by Bluetooth 2.0 or a subsequent version.
Some Bluetooth devices do not have a display or a user interface. It is also a fact that complexity for connection/management/control/disconnection is being increased among various types of Bluetooth devices, particularly among those Bluetooth devices based on similar technologies.
On the other hand, Bluetooth can provide relatively fast communication speed by using relatively low power and low cost; however, since the maximum transmission range of Bluetooth is limited to 100 m, it is suited for applications in a limited-scale environment.